Aida Riko, the best coach ever
by tynasaruki
Summary: Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin Basket team, is having a hard time. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi will try to console her but nobody knows how this love-triagle will end!


**Hey there! I'm Saruki here and this time I want show you a story about a love-triangle between Riko, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. Nobody knows how things will end...**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aida Riko, the best coach ever<span>_**

Seirin Basket Club had already started with the usual practice after school, but their coach, Aida Riko, hadn't arrived yet. The captain, Hyûga Junpei, was kind of impatient about that, since she usually arrives first. Then, suddenly, they heard someone shouting crazily in the corridors. A girl's voice.

— Hey guys! The matches for the Winter Cup came out today! — She was waving a paper. All the members got excited and gathered around their coach.

— That was what took you so long, coach? — Hyûga asked.

— Oh, yes, sorry for that, but I wanted to show you!

_"Oh man, she never changes. How come she always worries so much about us?"_ Hyûga thought. It had been a year since the Club was born. And the one who started it all was... Well. He wasn't there so it's no use to talk about him, isn't it? In fact, Hyûga still _hated _him. Kagami was the one who interrupted his thoughts.

— What's the matter, captain? Why are you spacing out? Don't tell me you are afraid of losing against that Generation of Miracles bastards?!

— Hah? Stop saying useless things.

— Shut up, _Bakagami! — _Kagami had forgotten that Riko was still there. — I'm not finished yet.

When Riko pointed at the door and they all saw the man who was standing there, Hyûga realised why she was so enthusiastic that day. It was him. The man he still _hated to death._ Koganei, Izuki and the other senpais were astonished yet so happy to see him in the gym.

— Hi guys! Long time no see! Hmmm... I also see newcomers! Well, then, I'll introduce myself. My name is Kiyoshi Teppei. I'm 193 cm tall and my weight is 81 Kg. Nice to meet you! - Kagami and Kuroko had the impression he was a very peaceful guy.

— N... Nice to meet y... — Kagami tried to reply but the senpais couldn't hold themselves any longer.

— Kiyoshi! What are you doing here? How is your leg?! — Koganei asked.

— He is going to play in the Winter Cup too. He's fine like you can see. — Riko answered Koganei's question calmly.

She kept telling the team the details about the next matches. Since the first years didn't know that much about Kiyoshi, the senpais wouldn't stop telling stories about him. Kuroko had already heard his name somewhere. He was one of the so-called _Uncrowned Kings_. They were almost as good as the Generation of Miracles.

In the meanwhile, Kiyoshi had the chance to escape the crowd and he approached Hyûga.

— What's with your face, Hyûga-kun? Aren't you going to say hello? — Kiyoshi, like always, smiling.

— Are you sure it's ok to come back? Is that leg of yours fully healed? — Hyûga looked so serious.

— You worry too much about someone you are supposed to _hate, _Hyûga-kun.

— I'm not worried about you. - Hyûga turned his eyes to look at Riko, who was still trying to get a hold of the situation. - I'm worried because I know she will.

— Ohhhh, I see. You are still the same!

— You too, bastard! — Hyûga said those harsh word while punching him softly in the shoulder. They both smiled.

It's true that, at first, Hyûga hated him. Kiyoshi was always so persistent about him joining the new Basket Club. But at the end, Kiyoshi, Hyûga and Riko, were the best team. The two of them helped Hyûga to come back to his senses. Definitely, that bleached hair didn't suit him at all!

But after some time in the same Club, Hyûga began to feel something for Riko. Despite the fact she is violent, act like a boy, unlike Momoi, has no chest, and she can't cook, he still couldn't leave her alone. However, he was aware about another fact. Riko had fallen for Kiyoshi. Obviously, she tried hard to not to get caught but it was no use with Hyûga. Soon after, Kiyoshi hurt himself in the match against Hanamiya and all of this ended like that.

However, there was another thing Hyûga hadn't thought about until now. Could it be that Kiyoshi knew about him liking Riko? Well, it's not like he's stupid, unlike that _Bakagami, _who doesn't know anything about girls.

When the practice ended, Kiyoshi was talking about going out to have dinner when Riko's phone rang.

— Aida Riko speaking, who is it? — Her smile, which had been with her all the afternoon, disappeared after a long pause.

— ... It's that so. ... Yes, I understand. ... — She went ahead and left Hyûga and Kiyoshi's sight. — Please don't be like that. Let's meet and talk. Please!

— What's going on, Riko? — The two boys followed her, but by the time they reached her, she had already hung up. She didn't turn up to look at them.

— It's nothing, Teppei! Sorry but I'm afraid I cannot accompany you tonight. See you tomorrow! — She left without even turning back.

That night, Aida Riko, the girl who had been played the role of the perfect coach for Seirin so far, cried. That call. That damn call.

_"Are you Seirin's coach, Aida Riko-san? We call from the Winter Cup's inspection. I will go straight to the point. We have been told you are only a high school second year student. From our point of view, there is no way Seirin could be a first class team having you as their coach. For that reason, we cannot let Seirin participate unless you resign your position and they get a proper coach. Please, think about it carefully. Are you so full of yourself that you would rather let your own team fall apart?"  
><em>

She was somehow aware that most people looked down on her but that was too much.

Hyûga and Kiyoshi also thought about Riko's behaviour. Definitely, that wasn't like her at all. Next day, they would ask her again when they see her at the after-school practice. However, she didn't show up.

— What's coach's problem? — Kagami pointed when the practice ended.

— Maybe, the fact she didn't come today has something to do with the Winter Cup preparations... Hasn't it? But didn't she tell you anything, captain? - Kuroko said.

— N... No. I don't know anything. — In fact, Hyûga kinda knew that that mysterious call was at fault but he didn't say anything.

— Well, whatever. We'll scold her tomorrow! — Koganei seemed like he didn't know something was going on.

At the end only Hyûga and Kiyoshi stayed behind. Without saying a word, they looked at each other with a serious face. They knew what they had to do. Go to see Riko.

When they arrived at her house, Riko's father told them she wasn't home yet. What was she doing at that hour anyway? They decided to wait for her at the entrance. Ten minutes later, she appeared.

— Hyûga-kun... Teppei... What are you doing here? — She looked so damn tired.

— Why didn't you show up today, coach? — Hyûga went straight into the point with some grade of anger. He kind of felt like she didn't trust them. And... Hear her saying both names and only calling Kiyoshi for his first name was kind of annoying.

— I had things to do. I'm sorry. I'll make sure to show up tomorrow. — Riko averted eye contact.

— Don't lie, coach. That call is the problem, isn't it? Who was from? COACH! — Kiyoshi, who still hadn't had the chance to speak, told Hyûga to calm down a bit.

— Don't call me like that! It has nothing to do with you, idiot! Leave me alone already! — She sounded like she was frustrated.

— Ok. I get it. Do what you want.

Both of them had gone with the flow of the quarrel, but Hyûga left first. Riko, who was still averting eye contact, also left. However, something stopped her. Kiyoshi's hand. A big hand which was enough to grab most of Riko's arm. There wasn't no way that she could get free.

— Let me go, Teppei.

— I can't do that, Riko. — The usual smile of his had disappeared.

— I'm ok. Please, let go of my arm.

— Then... How come you are crying? - Riko, surprised, turned her head to look at him. Why did he know if she was averting her eyes? In fact, she was holding her tears back. But that was something she couldn't do any longer.

Before she would start crying for real, she tried one more time to get free of Kiyoshi's hand. Definitely, someone as prideful as her wouldn't want to be seen crying. On the other hand, Kiyoshi had no intention of letting her go like that. He pulled her to himself and she, in no time, saw herself buried in Kiyoshi's chest.

— Wha...?! - No word came out of her mouth. Being in Kiyoshi's arm is something she wanted since long ago, but she never expected it to happen.

— I don't know what happened but, right now, I cannot see your face, can I?

— Y... Yes! - Riko grabbed Kiyoshi's T- shirt and let her tears fall down. How come she can't go against him? Being embraced in his big arms and have her head stroked made her feel safe.

They stood still like that for a while. Five minutes, ten, fifteen... Riko didn't know anymore. It was like the time stopped there. At least, that was what she would have wanted.

Finally, when Riko soothed herself a bit, she said good-bye to Kiyoshi and went home. She was now conscious of what had happened moments ago, hoping that it hadn't been a dream and that her father hadn't seen them.

Kiyoshi waited until she entered completely the building. Then, he went home, but before leaving, he whispered something only he himself could hear: _"I will protect you, Riko".  
><em>

That night, neither Hyûga nor Kiyoshi nor Riko couldn't sleep. Leaving Kiyoshi and Riko aside, Hyûga soon regretted having left like that. How knows what happened between those two after he went home? On the other hand, Riko had already made a decision. She picked up her mobile phone and made a call. Her hand was trembling, though_. "I'm counting on you"_ was the only thing she said.

Hyûga and Kiyoshi were astonished when they saw Riko at the practice next day smiling like no one. All the members were kinda surprised too, since she hadn't showed up the day before.

— What happened to you, coach? — Kuroko asked. Even though he had good senses, he wouldn't expect what would happen later.

— Nothing, Kuroko-kun. It' alright now! Let's have fun today!

_— Yosh!_ - The team chored.

During that practice, Riko felt the best. She spend the whole time looking closely at his guys. Everyone was giving their all. Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Furihata, Tsuchida, Kuroko, Kagami, Hyûga and... _Teppei_. But only she knew that would be their last practice together.

Thirty minutes before the practice ended, the coach announced the arrival of someone important. She said she would go get him. However, after a few minutes, only a man appeared. Kiyoshi had a bad feeling.

— Who are you? Where is our coach? — Kagami, like always, cannot kept quiet.

— Hmmmm... I see. That girl didn't say anything to you guys and ran away. Well, whatever.

— Wait a moment. What do you mean by that? — Kiyoshi's bad feelings got stronger.

— I'm Kurosaki, an inspector from the Winter Cup. I called your cute little coach the day before yesterday to inform her about the conditions for Seirin to enter the competition. We cannot let a team whose coach is some second year high school girl, to enter the Winter Cup. So, in order for you to participate, she must resign her position. And it seems she is at least a reasonable girl. - No one could say a word after a few seconds. But then, Kiyoshi and Hyûga understood everything.

— DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! — Kiyoshi hit the floor with his fist as hard as he could. However, Hyûga was more serene.

— You have to be kidding me, old man. It's thanks to her that Seirin is where it is now.

— That's right. There's no friggin' way we are listening to ya, old geezer. — Kagami had already forgotten that he was talking rubbish to an inspector of the Winter Cup.

— I understand how you feel so I will let you be for today. But please, think carefully what are you going to chose. The Winter Cup or that lil' missy? — Leaving aside the fact he might be an important person or whatever, he seemed to be having fun with all this matter. That's what annoyed Seirin the most.

In no time, Seirin became a big mess. Nevertheless, Hyûga was the only one who could think straight in that situation. He extended his hand to Kiyoshi, who was still taking it out on the floor. _"Let's go, Kiyoshi."_ He said. And then the two boys ran out of the gym as hard as they could. Nobody dared to stop them.

When they arrived at Riko's house, they were covered in sweat. They even forgot that trains and buses exist. Her father came out to welcome them.

— Where is she?! — Kiyoshi didn't even greet him.

— Riko-tan you say? She isn't supposed to come home. She said she would go straight to her grandmother's house after school. Did something happen? That girl has been acting strange these days.

— Tell me where her grandmother lives. Please, I beg of you. - Hyûga said.

— Guys? What's going...

— _Onegai. _- Kiyoshi was not as polite as Hyûga.

Her father told them the adress. It was quite far away, in Kyôto! There was no way they could go and come back in the same day. But despite that fact, they had already made up their mind. Suddenly, while Hyûga and Kiyoshi were still standing in front of Riko's door, someone shouted.

— Hey! What do you think you are doing, captain, Kiyoshi?! — When the two of them turned around to look at the one who shouted, they got surprised.

— You guys! — Yes, it was the whole Seirin Basket Club.

— Don't you dare to leave us out of this! She might be noisy and always acting not cute at all, but she is still our coach! We are going to bring her back even if we have to carry her by force, you got it?! — Kagami was the one speaking but the others were nodding. Definitely Seirin wouldn't let go of their coach that easily.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Kyôto, Riko was staying in her grandmother's house. Unlike the one she lives with her father, this was japanese-style. The night she arrived, both grandmother and granddaughter sat down to talk.

— It's rare for you to come here Riko. What happened? — Her grandmother knew her house was like a shrine to Riko. She used to go there to think when things didn't go well.

— You know, grandma... I had to let go of something important in order to protect it. But it doesn't matter. It's true that now I feel really sad, but it's not like I'm not gonna see them anymore or something.

— Are you talking about that Basket team you coach?

— Yes... I really will miss them, grandma! — The old woman patted her head. And then she asked.

— You made a decision based on your feelings. But... Did you ask how those young men feel, Riko?

— Ehh? No, I didn't. But of course they would want to participate in the Winter Cup. All in all, that's why we worked ourselves out until now.

— Hmmm... I see. But I have the impression you will be surprised by them one day. — "_By "ourselves" you include yourself, don't you?"_ the woman thought after saying that.

Riko went for a walk after talking with her grandma. It had been a while since she had come to Kyôto and she wanted to think alone too. She was immersed in her thoughts when she saw an old place where her father used to take her... It was a bar! Since she knew the barman she decided at least to say hello.

The Seirin team arrived quite late at Kyôto, but they wanted to find her at any cost that night. Riko seemed to be a step ahead of them, since she had always disappeared by the time they arrived. After they passed by her grandmother's house, they went to look for her.

— I think we should divide. — The captain suggested.

— I agree. - Kuroko said. — I will go with Kagami-kun. Then, Mitobe-senpai and Izuki-senpai, Koganei-senpai, Furihata-kun and Tsuchida-senpai. And you and Kiyoshi-senpai.

— Ok! - Everyone agreed.

On their way to look for Riko, Hyûga and Kiyoshi had a talk.

— Have you calmed down a bit, Kiyoshi? It's the first time I've seen you so mad. It's not like you to lose you cool that way.

— Oh yes, I'm sorry. It's only I was mad at myself for not realising how much Riko was suffering.

— I understand. And I even yelled at her without knowing anything. I'm probably more angry at myself than you.

— Maybe. - Then, there was a pause which felt like forever.

— Say, captain... - Kiyoshi was the first one to speak. — You like Riko, don't you? — Hyûga blushed a little bit and looked at Kiyoshi with a surprised face, but still he answered.

— Yes I do. But it's not like she's going to like me back anyway, so let's forget about it. — Hyûga stopped for a few seconds, but then he gathered all his courage and asked. — How about you? You must know how she feels.

- Hmmmm... You got me, captain. You know, I've always seen her as a friend, leaving aside it's not right to have a relationship with your own coach. But... to the Hell with the rules. I... _love_ her too.

_"He said "love" instead of "like". He sure is something else."_ Hyûga thought. After that confession, they kept silent and no one broke the silence. Five minutes later, they heard some laughs coming from a bar. That voice sounded familiar to them. A girl's voice. They looked at each other. There was no need for words. They were thinking the same.

Both of them barged into de bar and looked everywhere. There she was, sitting in a table chatting with the barman. She was laughing non-stop and was bright red. When they saw what she was holding in the right hand they understood. A glass of... whatever.

Before Hyûga could react, Kiyoshi was already talking with the barman. Then he left and Hyûga approached them too.

_"She's been like that since she came. She drank that by accident and she won't stop talking about some basket guys or something. If you know her, can you take care of her for me please?"_

That was what the barman said to Kiyoshi. He was kind of irresponsible man but if he is an acquaintance of her father, you would expect it. Then Kiyoshi patted her back. She was almost asleep.

— Riko. Riko. Wake up. We are taking you home.

— Mmmmmmmm... Teppeeeeeeeeeeei...Hip! — She was like dreaming. And above all, she was drunk!

— It seems to me that she's not gonna wake up any soon, Kiyoshi. What do we do?

— There's no choice then. I'm carrying her home. You go call the rest, Hyûga-kun. Let's go Riko, grab onto my shoulder...

— Oi oi! Are you nuts? We are pretty far away from her grandmother's house. And the weather is kinda bad. It could rain at any moment. And on top of that... she must be really heavy! - Kiyoshi laughed at Hyûga's joke.

— Shuddup, _baaaaaaaka! _Whadda ya mean I'm heeeevy...? - Riko tried to hit Hyûga but she hit Kiyoshi instead, since he was nearer. She wasn't completely asleep!

— Oh man! — Kiyoshi laughed out loud. — This girl is something else. You can hit Hyûga-kun tomorrow when you are sober, ok?

— ... — She couldn't stand up anymore.

At the end, Kiyoshi made up his mind to carry Riko all the way home. Hyûga knew that she wasn't that heavy but the way Kiyoshi carried her like she was some feather was ridiculous. His huge hands could grasp almost her entire small body.

— If you want, we can switch, Kiyoshi. — Hyûga suggested.

— There's no need.

— You are always so considerate.

— Look who's talking! You are the one who ate her curry without saying a word!

— And you are the one who had seconds, moron!

— ... — Both laughed. It was clear that the two of them cared for Riko.

Like they foresaw in the bar, the weather got worse. It started to rain and it was way too cold. Then, Hyûga had an idea.

— Hey Kiyoshi, let's take a shelter in a hotel or something. Riko's going to catch a cold.

— You got a point there, captain. In fact, I can see a hotel over there.

They were soaked when they arrived. Riko, however was more or less dry, since Kiyoshi covered her with his huge sport jacket. They had to get dry, call everyone and take care of Riko's drunkenness. Nevertheless, Hyûga was concerned with something more relevant.

— Hey you... How come this is a Love Hotel?! This is the worst case scenario. There's no way I can stay calm with the girl I like all defenseless and guy who's my love rival and on top of that, the guy she likes! What's with this damn situation?! - He was being way too noisy, so Riko regained consciousness.

— Shaaaaaaaaaaddup... _Bakagami...! — _Well... not entirely.

— ... I'll go get something to sober her up. And I'll call the rest. — Hyûga had enough.

— Ok...

In the meanwhile, Kiyoshi took care of Riko. He dried her hair, took of her shoes and lay her on the bed. He stopped for a moment to look closely at her face. Her eyes were red. With all she had to suffer these days, it's no wonder she's sad. Then, he caressed her check.

— Hyûga-kun sure is taking his time... — Kiyoshi said for himself.

— T... Teppei...? — She opened her eyes. — What... Ouch! My head hurts like Hell...

— Riko! You got drank some licor by accident. — She spaced out for a moment and the she began to remember that she was in Kyôto.

— What are you doing here? Where are we?

— All of us came to take you back to Tokyô. But we'll talk about that tomorrow. Now get some sleep and rest. Hyûga is here too. I'll go look... — Kiyoshi intended to get up but Riko stopped him by grabbing his hand. That huge hand.

— Please... Don't go, Teppei. Don't leave alone! I know you must be angry for lying to you but... — Her words got drowned by her tears. But Kiyoshi wouldn't let finish anyway.

— I'm not mad. Of course not. — He hugged her softly by firmly. — In fact, I'm here because I can't think of anyone being my coach but you.

— Don't take advantage of my state, Teppei. I could end up saying weird things if you are nice to me. - Riko felt like she was at her limit. But Kiyoshi wouldn't let go of her. He would press her even more against his chest.

— I cannot wait to hear them.

— ... — She held onto Kiyoshi's T-Shirt and gathered all her courage. Maybe it was due to her drunkenness but it was now or never. — I _love _you.

Kiyoshi smirked. Then he let go of her for a moment before he would lift up her blushed face to look at his. Then, he got closer little by little and said something to her. Something that made her cry even more.

— For God sake... You won't stop crying, will you? — He said almost whispering. His face was even closer than before.

— But... It's because you said "_me too"..._

And with that soft voice of hers, Kiyoshi couldn't hold back anymore. Before she could respond, his lips were already pressed against hers. They were warm and soft. Much more than she had imagined. In addition, the movements he did were slow but a little bit forceful, making her wanting to keep up with his rhythm. When she ran out of breath, he would stop for a moment and then continued. He was such a damn good kisser.

However, they both wanted more. Kiyoshi took off his T-Shirt. She wanted to touch his bare chest whose numbers were at the top. He was so fucking hot and everything in him was _huge_. That was another use for her ability. She was a little bit nervous, since that would be her first time. Maybe, they both had gone nuts but all she could think at that moment was wanting to be with her beloved Teppei the most.

On the other hand, Kiyoshi wasn't stopping. Even though he was sober and he had hiding his own feelings for a while, now that they were alone in a hotel room, it was difficult enough not to do anything. On top of that, she had confessed.

At the end, they _did it._

Next morning, a text message woke Kiyoshi up. Hyûga had texted him saying he had gone back to meet everyone at Riko's grandmother's place. In addition, he had some missed calls from the team mates. That made him remember. Hyûga didn't come back that night. And...

— T... T... Teppei... — And... That he and Riko had done _it._

Hyûga had gotten up really early that morning. It's not like that he didn't come back. The thing is that he didn't dare to_. "It's alright."_ He thought.

An hour later, Kiyoshi and Riko met the others at her grandma's place. During the way home, she seemed so embarrassed about what happened. For her, who had dreamed countless times about that night, opening her eyes and see herself in Kiyoshi's arm was definitely a big deal. However, Kiyoshi's sweetness made her felt comfortable. It's not like any of them regretted it.

— Coach! — Everyone was waiting for them.

— Guys... I... — She didn't know what to say in that situation. Kiyoshi noticed her nervousness and held her hand. She continued speaking. — I... want to apologise. And I want to wish you the best luck with the Winter Cup.

— There's no need for that, coach. — Kuroko seemed so carefree. — Right, Kagami-kun?

— Oi, you silly girl. Don't you dare to disappear on us again.

— Hey Kagami's sulking face is so funny! — Koganei and the other senpais looked relieved.

— Let's go back, everyone. — Hyûga appeared behind Riko and Kiyoshi, who were still at the entrance.

— Captain... You... — Kiyoshi wanted to ask something but it wasn't the appropriate timing for that question.

— By the way, you two... — Kuroko said with a serious face. — What happened last night? You wouldn't even answer the calls.

— To put it bluntly, they might have entered the "zone" so they didn't listen.

— CAPTAIN!/HYÛGA-KUN! — Riko and Kiyoshi yelled at unison.

Hyûga seemed to understand. He just stared at Kiyoshi for a few seconds, smirked, and went to fetch the rest.

When they arrived at Narita Airport, there were two men waiting for them. One of them was Riko's father. And the other one was... That annoying inspector.

— Dad?! — Riko didn't expect him. — What are you doing here? And with...

— Your grandma called me. You really are silly sometimes! This man here is my friend. So when your guys told me what happened I called him and made him reconsider. My lovely Riko-tan is such a capable coach!

— Yes... I saw your training schedule at your home and it was perfect. I apologise for doubting you, Aida-san. — The man who was one like a demon was now like an obedient puppy. Riko's father influence is scary...!

However, something was fishy. Nobody but her was that surprised. Could it be... they knew?! That's right. In this one-night trip, a lot of unthinkable things happened. Even Seirin's future was on the line. But, until the very end, those Seirin's Basket Club members only could agree in one thing: no one is better at coaching them as the girl called Aida Riko.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you expect all this mess would end like that?¿ :P<strong>


End file.
